


Uma Thurman

by majesticburritos (orphan_account)



Series: PJO/HOO One Shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/majesticburritos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why not rock out while you still can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma Thurman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so this is my first attempt at writing a one shot and actually publishing it for the internet to keep forever, so I really hope you guys like it. I have more one shots written in a journal that I will probably publish later, although I cannot say when I will publish them.
> 
> To the people here from Instagram: hey, it's Elle. thank you so much for giving this a chance, i really appreciate it. feel free to talk to me about this on my posts, and give me suggestions for one shots that you guys want to see. I'll probably be announcing updates about this piece there :)
> 
> To the people who don't know me from Instagram: you can find me @elle.is.not.on.fire on Instagram, so feel free to check out my posts and maybe follow? I'm a huge nerd and i love books, anime, and food, and if you like those things too, then we're practically best friends already :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are not mandatory, but are very much appreciated :))

Nico was usually bored on Sunday afternoons. As it turned out, so was Percy Jackson. Why Percy had decided to be bored with Nico that particular sunday afternoon, he never knew. He was sitting on his bed, playing with a small skeleton kitten. Percy had decided to turn on the radio more than half an hour ago, but there were only commercials on.

"Nico, make that radio play some music for once." Percy whined from a chair in front of Nico's desk. "Percy, I can't just make the radio do what I want on my comma-"

"This is Delia Kings from 96.5 radio F.M.! Up next, Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy!" The Radio announcer interrupted Nico. Percy looked at Nico, a grin on his face. "No. Don't even think about it." Nico said, looking at Percy's excited expression.

_I can move mountains, I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

Percy sang along, making dramatic hand gestures and facial expressions from his chair. Nico grinned, not being able to keep his serious demeanor in check.

_I'll keep you like an oath, may nothing but death do us part._

Nico sang the lyrics with Percy, who had stood up on the chair by this point. Nico placed the kitten on the floor and sat up on his bed.

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman, bury me 'till I confess. She wants to dance like Uma Thurman, and I can't get you out of my head._

Percy had picked up Hazel's comb by this point, and had stated using it as a microphone. He tried dancing on the chair, only to fall off. Nico laughed at Percy's feeble attempts to stand up during the next verse, and he was already dancing again by the time the chorus came back. The son of Poseidon walked over to Nico's bed, swinging his hips to the rhythm of the music.

_The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb. It's worth two lions but here I am._

Nico sang as Percy dramatically dropped to his knees at the edge of Nico's bed.

_And I slept in this night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams but they're not quite what they seem._

Percy dramatically reached out a hand towards Nico, who looked down at him with a vicious smile on his face as the chorus passed by again.

_You'll find a way, and may death find you alive._

Nico said, kneeling down on the bed to look down at Percy better.

_Take me down the line, in Gem City we turned the tide._

Percy said, placing a hand on Nico's hip as the younger boy reached out a hand towards his face.

_You'll find your way, and may death find you alive_ _._

Nico grinned, cupping Percy's face.

_Take me down the line, in Gem City we turned the tide._

Percy whispered, his eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman, bury me 'till I confess._

Nico screamed the lyrics, jumping up and causing Percy to fall backwards in the process.

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman, and I can't get you out of my head._

Nico sang along to the song, jumping off of the bed and sliding across the cabin floor on his knees with his eyes closed, stopping right in front of the door.

_I can move mountains, I can work a miracle, work a miracle, woah-_

"Oh." Nico said, opening his eyes to find a pair of feet right in front of him that were much too small to belong to Percy. He slowly looked up to find his half sister Hazel trying not to laugh. Nico quickly scrambled up to his feet, his face completely red.

_I can move mountains, I can work a miracle, work a miracle. I'll keep you like an oath, may nothing but death do us part._

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Nico asked, scared of the answer that he was going to get. "Long enough to know to knock next time" Hazel giggled, making Nico groan and bury his face in his hands.

_I can move mountains, I can work a miracle, work a miracle, woah oh._

"Is Percy Jackson using my comb as a microphone?" Hazel asked, causing Nico to lift his face from his hands and turn around just in time for him to see Percy yell the last line of the song and strike a finishing pose, completely oblivious to the two siblings watching.

 

 


End file.
